


When Life Gives you Lemons

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jun has honestly the shittiest day of his life. He needs his damn coffee. The barista though is honestly the cutest thing he’s seen yet.





	When Life Gives you Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Request: A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE REQUESTING JUNSHUA. OMG. PLEASE WRITE ONE

All day. The whole entire day had been nothing but absolute shit to Jun. First he woke up late. Thanks to him waking up late he missed his bus thus missing his first class. Because he woke up late he grabbed whatever the hell he found and well hearing the snickers of his classmates when he finally made it to class made him look down and he wanted to groan. In his haste he grabbed Minghao’s shirt, and that skinny little bastard was tiny. The shirt was tight fitting and just a tad short showing the tiniest sliver of skin and his underwear. So not only was he flashing people he was also going around in tight clothes showing off his abs. Not something he needed.

He already had enough girls whispering about his handsome face, but now he would have thirsty girls and guys coming after him for his hot bod. And they did. Some of the bolder ones started coming at him after class ended making him late for his next class. At that class similar things happened.

It was a string of being late, being chased, being flirted at, being touched, to finally just having it rain on him. He didn’t have the time to get any of his work done, he’d been harassed, he’d been late all day. Then the sky had the nerve to fucking rain on him. He was done. Jun was going to get a cup of hot coffee wallow for a bit and then go home and die on his bed.

He entered the café and immediately was hit with a loud greeting. Ah, Seungkwan was as always the loudest of the bunch. But he was also one of the funniest and his happy nature was a breath of fresh air.

“Hey Jun hyung. How was your day?” Seungkwan asked in a cheery voice.

“Absolute shit,” Jun said. “It was shit and—“

In walked a guy Jun hadn’t seen before. Apparently he was another worker given that he walked into the back and no one stopped him, probably worked different shifts then when Jun came in. This guy had the cutest smile, lips upturned, sparkling eyes and a startling pink peach hair. He took Jun’s breath away. And then he remembered he was wearing a shirt that was too short and since he had just been rained on it was plastered to his skin. This wasn’t the best look to impress someone as cute as that guy. Shit.

“And what hyung?” Seungkwan asked.

 Jun said nothing staring at the cute dude who walked away.

Seungkwan followed his line of sight. “Ahhh. You into Joshua hyung?”

Jolting out of his trance, Jun shook his head quickly. “I don’t even know him.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t like the way he looks or think he’s cute. Let me call him over. You look like you need a pick me up.”

“No! Seungkwan wait!”

But the other young man already opened his mouth. “Joshua hyung!”

“Yea?”

“Can you get a towel? My friend got rained on. He’s soaking wet!”

“Got it!” The voice replied back.

“Seungkwan,” Jun hissed.

“You’ll thank me later,” Seungkwan said matter of factly.

The cute guy came out with a towel and a mop, probably to clean up after Jun.

“Oh dear,” he said. He handed Jun one towel and with another towel he started to gently dry Jun’s head.

Protesting Jun tried to wave him off. “I-I got this. It’s- ok.”

“No no,” Joshua said. “You’ll get sick if you stay wet any longer. Seungkwan get him his regular and some soup. He’ll probably need it.”

“Got it,” Seungkwan chirped.

Seungkwan went off to put in his order and get started on Jun’s drink while Joshua kept drying his hair and Jun just stood there letting him.

“You should try to dry your body at the least,” Joshua said, ducking his head under the small opening to smile at Jun, “then I’ll get you another towel so you can like sit under the heater and get dry.”

Jun nodded, unable to get any words out of his mouth. Dude. Joshua’s smile was pretty.

“Done,” Joshua declared. “I’ll be back with another towel. I think Seungkwan has your drink ready so go sit down.”

“Thanks,” he managed to croak out as Joshua walked away.

Seungkwan pushed him into a chair and handed him his drink. “See. Told you, you’d thank me. You got to see his smile full force. It’s really something.”

“But he saw me in all this wet glory and I look like shit,” Jun argued.

“Well you can’t always look good. Oh look, he’s back.” Patting Jun on the back, Seungkwan said, “Good luck.”

Joshua handed him another towel and a tray with a bowl of soup. “Here. Try to get warm. I hope you don’t get sick.” He flashed Jun a smile before leaving him to go back into the kitchen.

Sighing Jun looked at his trailing figure like a love sick fool. He could hear Seungkwan from the counter loudly tsking at him. He’d have to be back to find out when Joshua worked is all.


End file.
